


The Dream

by Works_of_art



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dreams, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, POV Steve Harrington, Post-Stranger Things 2, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Sleep Sex, Smut, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Stranger Things 3, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Takes place between season 2 & 3.Steve doesn't think he likes Billy until one sex dreams tells him otherwise, he ends up enjoying dream Billy and dream Billy certainly enjoys him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a hot minute since I've posted so here you go a quick lil fic. I really love Billy and I'm hoping I can write more for Harringrove later, I got a couple things in the works. This might have a part 2 depending on the love it gets. Anyways I hope you enjoy

It snuck up on him suddenly, by the time he turned around he was already transported. The young man looked around and saw the trees of Hawkins, he recognized the road he was currently standing on. He wasn't far from the quarry, or rather he thought he wasn't. Something felt off about this, he wasn't sure what. As soon as those familiar bright headlights flashed behind him he felt a chill up his spine, fuck that dude was crazy. He stared the driver down as he did the same, there was a fire behind the man's eyes, he saw him flick out a toothpick before revving the black camaro. Steve knew he should be afraid, that guy was crazy, but for some reason he didn't run. 

As the wheels turned fire escaped from them, suffocating the rubber before blazing out of the hood of the car, before Steve could react the car sped off down the street. Flames following as he blew past Steve, a look of amazement coming from the man as he saw the driver move past. His window rolled down as he flashed him a virtually impossible to catch wink. A smirk came to Harrington as he followed the flames, he chased after the car and watched as it turned into the woods, down the road that leads straight to that quarry. Just as Steve felt himself running out of breath he blinked, eyes opening to a completely different scene.

He was at the quarry in his work uniform, his shorts blowing in the breeze as he looked ahead to see what was in store. And damn was it something good. Billy-fucking-Hargrove leaned back against the black metal of his own car, his leather jacket hugging close to his skin. His shirt underneath almost completely unbuttoned, his jeans unzipped and waiting. The fabric of the man's briefs poking out. Beyond Billy was a huge fire, it felt warm and almost sexy, he could feel its heat even from the feet away he was standing. More aroused than confused at this point Steve stepped closer and closer to the man who now had a cigarette in his mouth, he took a deep inhale before blowing the smoke Harrington's way. His stupidly sadistic smirk showing as it blew in Steve's face. "Hey Harrington," his voice was almost a purr and it drove Steve wild. Why the fuck was he messing with him, he wasn't even sure what any of this was at this point.

"Why... why are you messing with me, what the hell do you want Billy," he said within arms reach, Billy looked him up and down. Steve could tell he was debating whether or not to get rid of the cig, he shouldn't be focusing on his lips as much as he was. 

"Don't. Don't do that, you know exactly what this is doll, you wanted it of course. I only want what you want," Billy said, his tone was so incredibly dominant, Steve didn't know why he was getting stirred up like this. Why was he letting fucking Hargrove play with him like this? As Billy took another drag he stopped caring, it was too hot, he was too hot. Steve flipped his hair back, he could feel the warmth of the flame on his thighs, the same thighs Billy's eyes decided to linger on. No one was here, he wasn't fully certain this was anything more than a dream. Fuck it dream or not it's Billy. 

"If I do? If I know why you're here... then what?" Billy looked at his question like something a child would ask him, like it was incredibly obvious. Maybe it was at this point, the signs don't get much bigger than this. Billy sighed and rolled his eyes as he tossed his cig, looking Steve in the eyes as he slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Billy flung off his jacket, his abs looking so close. So real, like if the touched them there would be no consequences. That just here maybe he was safe from all that. He gulped and suddenly Billy grew impatient.

"Then do what you want while we got the time pretty boy," he purred as he brought Steve's hands to his stomach, his body felt hot. So, so hot. Steve felt down the trail of hair before it disappeared under the man's jeans and that's when he finally did what he should have done since he saw how pretty Billy looked against the car. He brought his lips to his and finally got a taste, Billy smiled as Steve did what he wanted, he put his hands in the famous Harrington hair as he tossed that silly little hat off his head. 

Steve pushed him up against his car, Billy let him take control as they kissed, Steve wasn't even sure if his tongue started it or Billy's but soon enough they were exploring each other. Steve letting out a groan as he flicked his tongue up, loving whatever Billy was giving him. Billy felt Steve get hard easily, those booty shorts the company forced them in really hid nothing. Steve didn't seem to want to waste any time as he moved his kisses down Billy's jaw, his neck, sucking a spot he wanted to kiss for the longest time before he got to his chest. He moved his hands over one of Billy's tits as he rolled his tongue over the nipple that presented itself, getting a laugh of pleasure from Hargrove before he brought Steve back up to meet his lips.

"Why'd you stop me," Steve said in between kisses as Billy tore that ridiculous handkerchief off his neck. Billy then wrapped it around his hips as he flipped them, pressing Steve against the camaro. He sucked his teeth before dropping to his knees.

"Because as much as I want ya pretty boy we're running out of time, and I gotta see what type of sundae I'll be getting," he chuckled as he pushed Steve's shirt up, his hands stopping a moment to squeeze his pecks before returning to his waistband. "That sound like fun?"

"Fuck Billy if you don't get on with it I'm gonna-" his rant was swiftly cut off as Billy tugged his shorts down, freeing Steve as his dick embraced the warm night air. A brisk "fuck" left Steve's lips as Billy pressed his lips to his hip. Leaving a wet kiss as he trailed around his member. 

"What type of customer service is that Harrington?" Billy teased as he looked up to Steve, his lips just ghosting over the head of his cock. Steve whined before gripping the camaro. 

"Please Billy." 

"Aye aye captain," he joked one last time before he gave Steve the satisfaction he craved, he gave him a wet kiss to his dick. Licking over the spot before swallowing him, he held Steve in his mouth patiently as Harrington let out a moan. His hands finding Billy's perfect curls as Billy slowly sank onto him, breathing through his nose as Steve filled his mouth up perfectly. He pulled off before repeating, kissing up the sides as he brought his hands to lightly work the shaft. He started out soft and slow, letting Steve have whatever he wanted, Billy's other hand freed himself from his jeans. He gave himself a slow stroke as a bead of pre-cum escaped from the tip, giving him a moan as he swallowed Harrington again.

"If only I knew sooner you would feel so fucking good," he chuckled as he raised his head up, his grip tightened as he puller Billy off before forcing him back down, fucking into him slowly as Billy gave a light gag. Billy stroked his thigh to let him know he was ready as Steve ran with that, he used his crush in one of the best ways possible as Hargrove bobbed his head back and forth. Sucking up as much of the saliva as he could while the rest dripped down his chin, Steve gave another curse as he quickened his pace.

Billy jerked himself off more as he was being used as Steve's personal fuck toy, and he was loving every minute of it. The hot sweat dripping off him, the look on his face when Billy rolled his tongue around the head. He had an oh so sensitive cock, something Hargrove could have fun with for hours. Billy brought his hands to Steve's hips and stopped him, he didn't want the man to pop as quickly as he was trying to. They had a nice atmosphere, should at least make it last. "Thoughts pretty boy?" Billy said as he wiped the saliva off his chin, going back to jerking Steve off and occasionally sucking on him. 

"It feels so good baby," Steve said before his eyes widened, that pet name rolled off his tongue easier than he thought. Billy didn't seem to mind though, too be fair all he ever calls him is pet names. His hair was now messy and his uniform most certainly had some sort of fluid it shouldn't but fuck was it hot. Billy nuzzled his face into Steve's balls before sucking on one, stroking Harrington with the other. "I'm getting real close here," he panted as another curse slid it's way past his lips, Billy knew their fun would have to end eventually. 

"Knew you wanted me Stevie, you really can't take your eyes off me can you? You love seeing me down here sucking your dick," Billy moaned before kissing his way up the shaft again before taking him, pushing his dick past those wet lips of his as he sucked pre-cum off him. It was cute how Steve's cock jumped at the words coming out of Billy. 

"You're just so damn hot," Steve moaned as he twirled the blonde curls surrounding the other man. His beautiful tan skin was beaming with the fire, a perfect compliment as to how beautiful he was. Steve never thought a dude could look this good servicing another man, yet here was his own conscience proving him wrong. "Fuck... keep going," he cursed as Billy continued slurping up him, Billy's hand wrapped around his own cock as he stroke in between thrusts. 

Billy let out a vibrating moan onto the cock in him as he bursts, cum splattering over Steve's shoes and the gravel beneath them. Billy didn't let the high stop him as Steve reached his peak, he thrusted himself in and out of Hargrove until the man pushed him over the edge. He felt the fire swarm beside him as he practically blacked out. His own hot jizz filling Billy's mouth before slipping out, oozing whatever was left onto Hargrove's cheek as the man took a gulp. His knees shook as his high coursed through him, he didn't even need to have cum to have that high. Just being close to Billy brought that.

Billy gave Steve's cock one last kiss before standing up, swiping the cream off his cheek and swallowing that as well. "Would you hit me if I said it tasted like vanilla?" Billy smirked and Steve stood there, barely, smiling at the man who he thought he hated. Before all of this he couldn't imagine doing this, or thinking this, or whatever this was with a guy like him. But Billy's lips still closed in on his and he still welcomed them easily.

"That... was amazing, how did you know?" Steve asked, not even sure himself if he meant how did he learn to suck dick or how did he know Steve would want this. Billy still answered nonetheless.

"It's like I told you pretty boy, I want what you want, but who knows maybe you won't be such a fucking pussy when you wake up and you can get the real me," Billy chuckled as the forest around them started fading away, Steve tried to hold onto Billy but he just gave him his smile. "The real me is much better when it comes to this," he said as he stuck his tongue out, he gripped Steve by the crotch before giving him a shove. He stumbled before falling back, watching as the movie around him disappeared and once he hit the floor.

He jerked up in the heat of it, panting relentlessly as he looked around. It was his room, he was in his bed, his now sweat-soaked bed, he was safe. Fuck. He gulped before looking at the time, it was freaking five in the morning, he had to be at work in a mere three hours. His dream was almost far from him as he laid his head back down on his now flipped over pillow. He closed his eyes to sleep before he felt the strange discomfort, as his hand reached down past his waistband Billy Hargrove came flooding back to him. "Fuck me..." He whispered as he felt what Billy had generously left him with. Out of all the people, it had to be Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really had fun with this. If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment for feedback since I appreciate it. Thinking of writing a longer part 2 with him telling Robin and getting Billy in reality so please hype this up. The person who inspired me to even write Harringrove is @wrecked_fuse so you should totally follow them, their art is straight up fire. Also I got the whole Billy blowjob thing from them. Have a nice day and stan pretty boy Steve


End file.
